dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Manikin
"Manikins are cursed mockeries of men that crawled forth from the Rift, and now befoul this realm. Their masters do no more than pull the puppets' strings." -Cloud of Darkness, Dissidia Final Fantasy Manikins (イミテーション, imitēshon, lit. "Imitations"), are crystalline beings, resembling the likeness of warriors involved in the conflicts of Dissidia. Original Backstory In Dissidia, it is stated manikins were created by Cid in an attempt to give physical form to the consciousnesses that came from other dimentions, after viewing how Chaos and Cosmos "acquired pawns." His failures became manikins, incomplete puppets, which were sealed in the Rift. The successes are implied to be some of the warriors of Chaos and Cosmos, stating the "created pawns" "questioned their very reason for living", and after a purification began to remember things from "their previous lives." However, which characters are summoned or created is not revealed. It may be that the only summoned warriors were Garland, Gabranth, and Shantotto, while any of the other 19 may be the created ones. This is retconned in Dissidia 012, where it is told the nation of Onrac discovered a door to the Rift and retrieved a sample of crystal ore for study. The ore acts similar to an organic lifeform and grows as a living creature. Research on the sample results in mass production of simulated lifeforms made from the crystal ore, the first manikins. They remained formless until approached in their containment cell, at which point they took on the forms of the researchers observing them. However, they were mindless puppets, and Cid was recruited by the researchers to transplant memories into them to give them a sense of self. Though it proved impractical for widespread use, Cid was able to implant a manikin with memories of ten other individuals, resulting in a manikin that resembled a grotesque monster but was the size of, and acted like, a human child. The child was placed in Cid's care for observation, and would grow up to become Chaos. Research continued with the manikins, and eventually the successful transplant of a complete set of memories to one was successful - this manikin was named Cosmos, and took the image of Cid's wife. Ultimately, most of the manikins failed to take on memories and were sealed in the Rift. After Cosmos, Chaos and Cid were transported to World B. Cid resumed his attempts to implant manikins with memories. He eventually created the Warrior of Light from an infusion of his own memories. During the twelfth cycle of the war as seen in Dissidia 012, Exdeath releases the manikins as footsoldiers for Chaos. Due to their nature as mindless automatons, Garland remarks they will continue to fight even when their opponent is defeated and weak. Thus, if one is overwhelmed by manikins, they can be pushed to the brink of death and risk not having the strength to be revived in the next cycle. Though they are initially few in number, a massive horde of the creatures eventually sweeps across the land, separating the heroes as they fight to try and manifest their crystals. Eventually their attention turns from the crystals to their concern for the deaths of their comrades at the hands of these new enemies. After the Cloud of Darkness tells Laguna where and how the manikins have crossed over, he, along with Lightning, Kain, Tifa, Yuna and Vaan, decide to track down the portal the manikins are using to enter the world and close it. At the same time, a large army of manikins marches on Order's Sanctuary to kill Cosmos, and save for the warriors seeking the portal, only the Warrior of Light remains to defend her. Locating the portal in the Empyreal Paradox, the team defeats a few Warriors of Chaos who have arrived to stop them, and engage the manikins in a final battle, ultimately fading away, presumably to their respective worlds, but successfully closing the portal to the Rift, preventing any more manikins from emerging. Meanwhile, Cosmos uses her power to save the Warrior of Light from the manikin army sent to destroy her, weakening her, but drastically reducing the number of manikins left. List of Manikins Original from Dissidia *False Hero (Warrior of Light) *False Stalward (Garland) *Imitation Liegeman (Firion) *Imitation Despot (The Emperor) *Counterfeit Youth (Onion Knight) *Counterfeit Wraith (Cloud of Darkness) *Delusory Knight (Cecil) *Delusory Warlock (Golbez) *Delusory Dragoon (Kain) *Fallacious Wanderer (Bartz) *Fallacious Tree (Exdeath) *Fallacious Giant (Gilgamesh) *Phantasmal Girl (Terra) *Phantasmal Harlequin (Kefka) *Imaginary Soldier (Cloud Strife) *Imaginary Champion (Sephiroth) *Imaginary Brawler (Tifa) *Transient Lion (Squall) *Transient Witch (Ultimecia) *Transient Gunner (Laguna) *Capricious Thief (Zidane) *Capricious Reaper (Kuja) *Ephemeral Vision (Tidus) *Ephemeral Phantom (Jecht) *Ephemeral Summoner (Yuna) *Lady of Antiquity (Shantotto) *Horror of Antiquity (Prishe) *Idle Sky Pirate (Vaan) *Idle Warrior (Judge Gabranth) *Fleeting Flash (Lightning) Dissidia Dream Characters Manikins List Note that due to the different naming schemes of other Users, there may be instances of the same character giving different Manikin names. Final Fantasy I Theme: False, Color: Blue *False Rogue (Thief) *False Magus (Black Mage/Wizard) *False Healer (White Mage/Wizard) *False Fighter (Monk/Master) *False Handyman/Sorcerer (Red Mage/Wizard) Final Fantasy II Theme: Imitation, Color: Yellow *Imitation Shaman (Minwu) *Imitation Survivor (Ricard Highwind) *Imitation Usurper (Leon) *Imitation Sister (Maria) *Imitation Beaver/Wildsman (Guy) Final Fantasy III Theme: Counterfeit, Color: Green *Counterfeit Shadow (Warrior of Darkness) *Counterfeit Wizard (Xande) *Counterfeit Explorer (Luneth) *Counterfeit Bookworm (Arc) *Counterfeit Guard (Ingus) *Counterfeit Apprentice (Refia) Final Fantasy IV + After Years Theme: Delusory, Color: Dark Blue/Silver *Delusory Damsel (Rosa) *Delusory Caller (Rydia) *Delusory Spoon/Bard (Edward) *Delusory Sage (Tellah) *Delusory Prince (Edge) *Delusory Hater (Zemus) Final Fantasy V Theme: Fallacious, Color: Cyan *Fallacious Princess (Lenna) *Fallacious Pirate (Faris) *Fallacious Amnesiac (Galuf) *Fallacious Necromancer (Enuo) Final Fantasy VI Theme: Phantasmal, Color: Red *Phantasmal Thief Hunter(Locke) *Phantasmal Hermit (Sabin) *Phantasmal King (Edgar) *Phantasmal General (Celes) *Phantasmal Artist (Relm) *Phantasmal Hitman (Shadow) *Phantasmal Patriot (Cyan) Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Theme: Imaginary, Color: Light Blue *Imaginary Sinner (Vincent) *Imaginary Avalanche (Barret) *Imaginary Apprentice (Zack) *Imaginary Kunoichi (Yuffie) *Imaginary Pilot (Cid) *Imaginary Poet (Genesis) *Imaginary Maiden (Aeris) *Imaginary Remainders (The Remnants) *Imaginary Agents (The Turks) *Imaginary Calamity (Jenova) Final Fantasy VIII Theme: Transient, Color: Purple *Transient Angel (Rinoa) *Transient Hound (Seifer) *Transient Instructor (Quistis) *Transient Airhead (Selphie) *Transient Sniper (Irvine) *Transient Brawler (Zell) *Transient Matron (Edea) Final Fantasy IX Theme: Capricious, Color: Light Purple *Capricious Gourmand (Quina) *Capricious Canary (Garnet/Dagger) *Capricious Paladin (Beatrix) *Capricious Magician (Vivi) *Capricious Captain (Steiner) *Capricious Bounty-hunter (Amarant) *Capricious Twins (Zorn & Thorn) Final Fantasy X + X-2 Theme: Ephemeral, Color: Orange *Ephemeral Guardian (Auron) *Ephemeral Gambleress (Leblanc) *Ephemeral Punisher (Paine) *Ephemeral Heretic (Rikku) *Ephemeral Frivol (Seymour) *Ephemeral Pioneer (Yunalesca) Final Fantasy XI Theme: of Antiquity (Previously Enlightened; The change to to of Antiquity is due to Prishe sharing of 'of antiquity' with Shantotto.), Color: Bronze *Exile of Antiquity (Selh'teus) *Soul of Antiquity (Shadow Lord) *Automaton of Antiquity (Custom hero) *Puppet of Antiquity (Custom villain) *Lord of Antiquity (Eald'narche) Final Fantasy XII (and/or Ivalice Alliance) Theme: Archaic, Color: Gold Theme: Idle (For XII and XIIRW only; all others stay the usual theme. Montblanc stays Archaic due to starting in TA. The Espers stay Archaic as well.) Color: Light Gold *Idle Angel (Llyud) *Idle Gunsmith (Balthier) *Idle Captain (Basch) *Idle Lawkeepers (The Judge Magisters) *Idle Stalker (Ba'gamnan) *Archaic Heretic (Ramza) *Archaic Clansman (Luso) *Archaic Traitor (Delita) *Archaic Saint (Orlandeau) *Archaic New Kid (Marche) *Archaic Fencer (Ritz) *Archaic Biskmatar (Llednar) *Archaic Commander (Montblanc) *Archaic Heritor (Adelle) *Archaic Nightshade (Illua) *Archaic Gemini (Zalera) *Archaic Gigas (Belias) *Archaic Seraph (Ultima) Final Fantasy XIII + XIII-2 Theme: Fleeting (Previously Futuristic; changed to Fleeting with the release of Dissidia 012), Color: Pink *Fleeting Priest (Galenth Dysley) *Fleeting Chocoholic (Chocolina) *Fleeting Harbinger (Vanille) *Fleeting Optimist (Sazh) *Fleeting Aspirer (Hope) *Fleeting Dragoon (Fang) *Fleeting Marionette (Cid Raines) Final Fantasy Versus XIII Theme: Shadowed, Color: Black/Pink *Shadowed Prince (Noctis) *Shadowed Fencer (Stella) Final Fantasy Type-0 Theme: Hidden, Color: Peach *Hidden Suit (Ace) *Hidden Blade (Rem) Final Fantasy XIV Theme: of Obscurity, Color: Lilac *Overlord of Obscurity (Gaius van Baelsar) Final Fantasy - The 4 Heroes of Light Theme: Artificial, Color: Metalic Grey *Artificial Boy (Brandt) *Artificial Machine (Chaos of Time and Space, aka Mechaos) Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Theme: Condemned, Color: Dark Yellow *Condemned Prophecy (Benjamin) *Condemned Child (Kaeli) *Condemned Monarch (Dark King) Vagrant Story Theme: Ensorcelled, Color: Tan/Beige (Light brown) *Ensorcelled Risktaker (Ashley Riot) *Ensorcelled Vagrant (Sydney Losstarot) *Ensorcelled Sinner (Romeo Guildenstern) Chrono Trigger Theme: Temporal, Color: Crimson *Temporal Electricity (Crono) *Temporal Darkness (Magus) *Temporal Machine (Robo) *Temporal Cursebearer (Frog) *Temporal Genius (Lucca) *Temporal Royalty (Marle) *Temporal Ancestor (Ayla) *Temporal Apocalypse (Lavos) The World Ends with You Theme: Erased, Color: Black/Blue *Erased Introvert (Neku) *Erased Mathematician (Sho) *Erased Designer (Shiki) *Erased Composer (Joshua) *Erased Freshmeat (Beat) Live-A-Live Theme: Timeless, Color: ' *Timeless Juvenile (Akira) *Timeless Challenger (Masaru) *Timeless Evil (Oersted) *Timeless Drifter (Sunset Kid) *Timeless Agent (Oboro) *Timeless Wildsman (Pogo) *Timeless Machination (Cube) *Timeless Master (Xin Shan Quan) Brave Fencer Musashi ''Theme: Foreign, '''Color: Lime Green *Foreign Youth (Musashi) Final Fantasy Unlimited/Spirits Within Theme: Forgotten Color: Orange/White *Forgotten Wind (Kaze) *Forgotten Cloud (Kumo) *Forgotten Spirit (Aki Ross) Kingdom Hearts Theme: Sealed, Color: Silver/Light Blue *Sealed Lockpick (Sora) *Sealed Defender (Goofy) *Sealed Dawn (Riku) *Sealed Darkling (Ansem) *Sealed Nothingness (Xemnas) *Sealed Sniper (Xigbar) *Sealed Whirlwind (Xaldin) *Sealed Academic (Vexen) *Sealed Mute (Lexaeus) *Sealed Illusionist (Zexion) *Sealed Pugilist (Saix) *Sealed Martyr (Axel) *Sealed Minstrel (Demyx) *Sealed Gambler (Luxord) *Sealed Flora (Marluxia) *Sealed Sadist (Larxene) *Sealed Other (Roxas) *Sealed Replica (Xion) Multiple games Theme: Iterated, Color: Black/White (also known as Monochrome) *Iterated Student (Blue Mage) *Iterated Warmage (Mystic Knight) *Iterated Mystery (Ninja) *Iterated Steed (Chocobo) *Iterated Wyrm (Bahamut) *Iterated Djinn (Ifrit) *Iterated Mirror (Carbuncle) *Iterated Shogun (Samurai) *Iterated Sentinel (Paladin) *Iterated Sniper (Ranger) *Iterated Professor (Scholar) *Iterated Marksman (Gunner) Users Theme: Lifeless, Color: Clear *Lifeless Technopath (Exdeath64) *Lifeless Condemner (Xelias) *Lifeless Outcast (VoidCommanderExdeath) *Lifeless Comet (Pikmin Master) *Lifeless Maniac (Balthierfan) Soul Eater Theme - Golem, Color: Dark Green *Golem God (Asura) *Golem Star (Black Star) Category:Dissidia Mechanics